starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Conan Antonio Motti
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Seswenna | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY, Yavin System | titel = Rear Admiral, Chief | bijnaam = | functie = Lid van het Death Star Triumvirate | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauwgrijs | wapen = Death Star I | vervoer = Death Star I | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} Conan Antonio Motti was een Rear Admiral binnen de Imperial Navy en zetelde ook in de Joint Chiefs als Chief van de Navy. Op het hoogtepunt van zijn militaire carrière in 0 BBY was hij ook één van de leden van het Death Star Triumvirate. Biografie Conan Antonio Motti werd geboren in een (invloed)rijke familie op Seswenna. Dankzij connecties en gesjoemel geraakte Motti hogerop in het Galactic Empire dat hij onvoorwaardelijk zeer trouw steunde. Dit was mogelijk gebeurd dankzij de hulp van Wilhuff Tarkin die getrouwd was met Lady Tarkin, afkomstig uit Motti's familie. Motti's loopbaan in het Empire voor zijn dienst op het Death Star I project was onduidelijk. Wel was geweten dat hij als eerste Lieutenant diende op de Ion Storm onder Captain Jaim Helaw. Helaw en Motti raakten bevriend, ook al waren ze helemaal verschillend van karakter. Helaw was een Clone Wars veteraan van vele veldslagen terwijl Motti eigenlijk meer een politieker was dan militair. Helaw noemde Motti 'Zi', vermoedelijk één of andere bijnaam. Uiteindelijk diende Motti op Coruscant waar hij invloedrijke personen leerde kennen en zo sneller in rang zou stijgen dan Helaw. Motti werd arroganter met elke promotie die hij kreeg. In 0 BBY werd hij aangewezen om te fungeren aan de zijde van Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Cassio Tagge in het Death Star Triumvirate aan boord van de Death Star I. Niemand wilde de macht van de Death Star meer gebruiken dan Motti die verblind werd door de potentiële macht die de Death Star uitstraalde. Motti, die enkel ervaring had opgedaan in veldslagen die bijna niet te verliezen waren, kreeg de rang van Admiral en lag vaak in de clinch met de ervaren Cassio Tagge. Motti geloofde steevast in de kracht van de Death Star I en dat kon niemand hem afnemen. Motti had zelfs een paar weken vooraleer de Death Star operationeel was aan Tarkin een aantal hints gegeven waardoor ze samen het universum zouden kunnen regeren met de Death Star I. Tussen Admiral Motti en General Tagge heerste er een conflictpunt over de rol van de Navy en het Imperial Army. Volgens de huidige doctrine was de Navy in controle van de ruimte en gaf het bescherming aan het Army tijdens operaties. Door Motti's nieuwe model kreeg het Army vrij spel door de dreiging die de Death Star zou bezorgen. Indien er weerstand werd geboden, trok het Army zich terug en werd de Death Star gehaald. Tagge vond het idee van Motti niet flexibel genoeg. Bovendien dacht hij dat de Rebel Alliance Fleet groter was dan zijn collega's dachten en een grote dreiging vormde dan men algemeen vermoedde. Tagge meende ook dat de Death Star fondsen wegnam van uitgestelde projecten als de Super Star Destroyers. Daarom dat Motti Tagge vaak verweet met your starfleet. Motti's carrière kwam bijna ten einde toen hij tijdens de Death Star Briefing in 0 BBY Darth Vader verwijten toeriep. Motti merkte op dat Vaders magische methodes en zielige trouw aan een archaïsche religie er niet waren in geslaagd om de plannen van de Death Star terug te vinden. Vader vond dit welletjes en greep in door een Force Choke toe te passen op Motti. Het was enkel dankzij een ingreep van Tarkin dat Vader zijn greep op Motti losliet. thumb|right|250px|Motti naast [[Princess Leia Organa en Wilhuff Tarkin]] Motti was present toen Tarkin besloot om koers te zetten naar Alderaan en de planeet daarna ook effectief vernietigde. Toen de Rebel Alliance slaagde in hun overhoopte aanval op de Death Star werd Motti samen met zijn grootste en dierbaarste bezit opgeblazen. Achter de schermen *Motti werd gespeeld door Richard le Parmentier. *Motti zou naar analogie met de andere ranks eigenlijk een Brigadier zijn, wat overeenkomt met een lage Admiral. Dit is echter niet officieel maar een gevolg van de onnauwkeurige ranginsignes in de films. *Motti kreeg pas in 2007 een voornaam door George Lucas zelf bij wijze van een grap toen Lucas te gast was in de Conan O'Brian Show. Deze naam werd later bevestigd in de Star Wars Insider. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Motti in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Insider - n° 95 *Star Wars Insider Special Edition 2014 category:Mensen category:Phelaronians category:Imperial Officers Categorie:Admirals